


亡

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Other, Shinigami Eyes, Wammy's Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: B和L关于L的死亡的一次交流。L或许看得穿一切扑朔迷离的案子，但他从没弄懂过Beyond的心思。事实上，让B执着的，只是L Lawliet而已。





	亡

“你会死的，Lawlie，你会死。”一个弓着腰的红眼睛男人悄无声息地飘进屋，对房间中央那个隐藏在电脑后，只露出半个头的人说。

“人固有一死，这避免不了。”回答他的是个漫不经心的声音。

几声嘎嘎的，短促而刺耳的尖笑传荡在偌大的屋子里，蓦地又如冰冷的机械被扳下开关般戛然而止。

“是的，就是我早晚也会死。”血红眼睛的男人鬼魅地绕过会议桌，“但你不一样，”他站到蹲坐在电脑前一刻不停地敲打着键盘的工作狂身侧，牵线木偶似的摇了摇头，接着右侧牵线一松般头向左歪去，直勾勾地看着正前方的电脑。“你很早就会死。”

“你又知道了。”略显无奈的叹气。

“我总知道。”一声不屑的嗤笑。

后午的阳光很足，百叶窗被卷到一半遮阳，正好罩到办公桌处，形成一小片阴影。被唤做Lawlie的人蹲坐着的转椅被一旁驼背的红眼睛男人拉动，滑轮与地板摩擦发出刺啦刺啦的噪音，绕了大半个圆周转到一旁的光亮处。

猛地被光线直射，椅子上的人被刺得一闭眼，条件反射地便伸手去挡。他只穿了一件白色无印花T恤，整个人沐浴在太阳下，犹如身披光甲的天使在抵抗环绕着他的圣光。红眼睛男人仔细地瞧着这一幕，满意地点了点头，适才弯腰俯下身。

“难道不是么，L，L Lawliet？”L耳边传来一个很轻的声音，“my Lawlie。”

“是的。”L动了一下，“但请不要咬我的耳朵，Beyond。”

“告诉我你怎么想。”尖利的牙齿巧妙地替换为温热的舌尖。

“我想你停下这无聊的戏弄。”L皱眉。“不然就请你出去。”

“得了吧傻瓜，你知道没用的，”Beyond仰着头，逆时针转了半圈脖子，让骨关节发出咔咔的声响。“你知道我还会再来。”说着，他面无表情地紧摄住L的眼睛。“你真的会死的，Lawlie，你会死。”他瞥了眼L头顶那串浮动的，和他们第一次见面时一样的血红色数字与字母，继而裂开嘴角重复，“你会死，很早就会死。”

闻言L抬起头，认真专注地与Beyond对视。看着那双红眼睛，他想起他们十二年前还都是小孩子时的模样。他先进华米兹之家，Beyond作为新的继承者B入住时，他已经声名大噪。直到渡告诉他要为继承L之名而努力，他们一直都很投缘。是的，变化就是从那一刻开始，B什么也没说，但他们都知道有些东西不一样了。事情就是这样，海洋由小溪的泊泊流水开始汇聚，丢失一颗马钉也会亡了一个帝国。

“那么什么时候？”L轻松道。

“我以为你不会问。”Beyond提起兴致。

“你猜的没错。但事实上，我更关心的是你还有多久才能得偿所愿，或是说，你还有多久才能放下对我的成见与仇恨。”

“哈，你以为我希望你死！”

B一跳扑向转椅，L猝不及防被掀倒在地，腰部硌着椅背与地板相撞发出碰的一声，双腿也被压在椅子下面。他被摔得头晕目眩，刚吃痛一叫，注意力又被眼前的阴影吸引了过去。Beyond几乎整个人都坐在L身上压制他，右腿和身体的大部分重量集中于腹部，左膝曲起跪在L的肩膀上，双手撑着地面，脑袋低垂，仿佛刚被刽子手砍下一半。

“你以为死能化解一切？”他贴近他，对恋人说情话般压着嗓子轻言细语，“你以为我们还能像过去那样？”

过去那样么？过去的什么样呢，L回想，是安静地靠着背一起看书，坐在树荫底下棋对弈，偷溜去甜品店享受草莓酱，在这间屋子里一起分析解决来自全世界的委托，还是因为状似不经意的一两个吻而脸红？

“有趣，你不想我死。”L看着上方近在咫尺的Beyond，没做任何反抗。

“活着才更需要勇气，Lawlie。我当然要你活着。”Beyond露出一个微笑。

“我不会死。”L忽然说，接着趁Beyond晃神之际，迅速从身下抽出几乎被压麻的胳膊，向他的肚子猛地一揍把对方推开，然后双脚蹬开椅子翻身站了起来。“L是不会死的，Yond。”他这样叫他，“L不死，你就摆脱不掉我。”

Beyond保持着被推倒在地的姿势，背躺在坚硬的地板上，放肆地嘎嘎大笑起来。他笑得上气不接下气，连胸膛也跟着起伏，那双血红的眼睛里却半点笑意也没有，只是空洞洞地盯着高高的天花板，像是死了一样。但将要死去的那人却不是他，Beyond想到这点，于是笑得更加起劲儿。他捂着自己的肚子，持续不断地制造着嘎嘎的诡异背景音，直到L赤着的脚向他迈出才停下那夸张的声音，制止L靠近他，假装没看见对方黯下去的眼神。

“是罪犯不会摆脱掉L。”他单手拄地站了起来，最后望了L一眼，转身往门口走。“而我——”Beyond停住脚步，驼背的姿势和身后站着那人万般无二，仍是没有回头。

“我会失去Lawlie。”他低声喃喃，声音小得似乎只是在说给自己听。“我将永远失去你。”

时年一九九七，华米兹之家出现第一个叛逃者。


End file.
